Talk:Moon/@comment-26866035-20150906210340
A technical addendum on "research of a working theory" ... Supposing that only the player-shark itself can consciously and willingly eat the moon (that is, not babies one has added, not enemy sharks, not bi-planes or helicopters), which I strongly hope (!), then only the following occurrences would DISPROVE the (entirely hair-brained and probably utterly unnecessary) "theory that the moon appears in the sky exactly when the black giant crab appears in its lair." 1. Finding the black giant crab in its lair, not killing it, but exiting and then not finding the moon in its place in space. (Unless the crab could decide to spontaneously "leave" once it was there, which I honestly doubt!) 2. Not finding the black giant crab in its lair, then exiting and finding the moon in its place in the sky (preferably not eating it, though!), then returning to the Crab Lair and still not finding the crab. 3. Finding the moon in its place in space (not eating it, though), then entering the Crab Lair and finding that there is no crab there. 4. Not finding the moon in its place in space, then entering the Crab Lair and finding the crab is there, then exiting (preferably without having killed it, though), then returning to find that the moon is still not in its place. These scenarios are picked according to the possibility of the crab (and simultaneously the moon!) spawning while one is underway from one place to another. One might have noticed that actually only case 1 and 3 are required, as they are basically included in 2 und 4, in which one has to make two trips to refute the theory. Note that as long as the "theory" holds, it CANNOT BE PROVED, ONLY DISPROVED. This is how we rely on what we like to call "causality." As long as we never encounter cases 1 through 4 (or merely 1 or 3), we might just as well assume that the crab comes out when the moon does. As long as we experience it that way, the moon in space will "mean" that the crab is there, but we'll never know for sure as long as we don't encounter experiences to the contrary! As to the word "preferably" in 2. and 4. note also that it would be perfectly fine to enter the Crab Lair, find the crab and kill it, then exit and still find the moon in the sky - just as well as it would be fine to find the moon in the sky, eat it, and then still find the black giant crab in its lair. It would indeed be very strange (but cool!) if one could "banish" the crab by eating the moon or get rid of the moon by killing the crab - I'm just eager to see whether the people at FGOL thought "Well, a moon is a good idea, but it isn't always in the sky, is it? How do we determine when we see it and when we don't? Oh, you know what, we'll just tie it to the black giant crab's appearance and see if anybody finds out..." SO BASICALLY, I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO PROVE MY THEORY, I'M ASKING WHETHER ANYBODY CAN DISPROVE IT .(I haven't been able to sofar, but haven't tried nearly enough!)